


The Summer Situation

by flickerthenflare



Category: Glee
Genre: Body Image, Canon Compliant, Communication, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Summer Vacation, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickerthenflare/pseuds/flickerthenflare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The summer after Kurt and Blaine exchange I love yous, Blaine discovers he can make Kurt speechless with his pared-down summer wardrobe. Getting Kurt to ask for what he wants would be even better, because Blaine can’t bring himself to suggest Kurt act instead of stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summer Situation

Kurt doesn’t even pretend to look away as Blaine peels off the clinging poly-blend fabric in the small dressing room allowed for the “talent” at Six Flags. Kurt stares. He stares so intensely that for a moment Blaine thinks something is wrong and looks down to check.

“You look good.” Kurt’s cheeks pinken. His eyes flit up to meet Blaine’s for a second with a coy smile, and then he’s back to staring.

“Thank you?” Blaine says on reflex, the upward lilt skepticism towards the factualness of the statement more than Kurt’s sincerity. He actually looks unevenly tan from the amount of time he spends outside performing, his arms and calves a much darker shade than the rest of him, and like he’s worked up an unattractive sweat performing in the heat, but Kurt sees things in Blaine that Blaine doesn’t think are there. Like abs, apparently. Kurt stares like there’s something worth seeing.

Heat that has nothing to do with the sun twists low in Blaine. Blaine knows, in theory, that Kurt finds him physically attractive given how many times Kurt has called him “the cutest” or complimented his outfits or pinned pictures of Blaine to his locker. _Seeing_ Kurt driven to distractionis a separate ego boost entirely. _Kurt wants him._ And not just in a deep, achingly sweet and innocent way, but superficially too. Besides a series of “ums” and “ers” with pauses for blushing too deep to form words, they say very little around the topic of going further in their physical relationship than a series of hot but respectful makeout sessions. _Waiting_ implies there is some idea of what to wait for, but they’re definitely not rushing. They hold hands and grin and giggle at how lucky they are to have found each other, and that keeps them preoccupied for now. Losing clothes hasn’t crossed Blaine’s mind and suddenly it seems like the best idea ever because Kurt looks like he wants him.

Disappointment shows clearly on Kurt’s face when Blaine is dressed fully again, and in that moment Blaine figures out how addictions are born. From that point on, Blaine will live for Kurt leaning forward on the edge of his seat, fist over his mouth like when a movie nears its climax, because of him. And, to ensure a steady stream of future admiration, Blaine intends to dramatically increase the not-insubstantial effort he puts into maintaining his appearance. If he does nothing else this summer, he will have Kurt’s attention and he will hold it.

When it comes to vanity, he goes to his most trusted source first.

“Namaste, Squirt, and congratulations on your decision to live up to the Anderson potential,” Cooper greets when Blaine skypes him for advice. “The tutorial on how to make your milkshake bring all the boys to the yard begins… _now_. The first lesson in this edition of Straight Eye for the Queer Guy is to change everything about your geek-chic look and dress approximately 80 years younger.”

“There’s just the one boy and he already likes me,” Blaine protests before Cooper can get too out of hand telling Blaine how to improve himself. “I just want to look _better_ for him. Physically. It’s my summer project for myself.”

“Dissatisfaction with your current appearance is always a great start.”

Blaine groans in embarrassment at becoming the beginning an after-school special _cliché_ on self-love. “I know, I know, he should like me for me, and he _does_ , and I know it’s what’s inside that counts, but it’s also really nice that he thinks I’m hot and I don’t want to screw that up by not actually becoming hot by the time the honeymoon period is over or he sees more real-live guys who look better shirtless that I do; I want to feel like I’ve earned it when he looks at me like that.”

Cooper interrupts when Blaine pauses long enough to take a breath. “Hey, I am completely serious. I suppose I should have started there: Blainers, don’t become complacent in your quest for hotness. Casting directors won’t settle for okay-for-Ohio looks any more than high maintenance boys will, so consider this preparation for your future! Of course I’ll help you pursue your career and get a little romance in the process.”

“ _Thank you_ ,” Blaine breathes, already picturing Kurt’s look of wonder magnified tenfold when it’s truly deserved. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

Perfecting his body when he’s not serenading theme park-goers becomes his second summer job. He goes through a bottle of sunless tanner to make places on him that have almost never seen the sun match those that have. He waxes off the rapidly multiplying hair on his chest, and it hurts but he figures he won’t have to do it that often as long as it _stops spreading_. He boxes more consistently than he has in a year. And, as the final step in his scheme, he frustrates his parents to no end with his newfound appreciation for being overheated on select days of the year that just happen to coincide with days Kurt comes over, giving him an excuse to wear less and less as long as he shuts of the central air far enough in advance.

He knows it’s crazy. He knows his behavior is not that of a rational person. But the way Kurt looks when Blaine is at the door without a shirt on and inviting him in… He can be crazy for that look.

“Another hot day,” is all Blaine says too innocently as he offers Kurt a bottle of water and no explanation for the heat indoors.

Kurt never once questions why a well-off family doesn’t splurge on the extra electricity costs to run the air conditioner all day in summer, although after a while he looks a little too knowingly at Blaine’s shirtless torso and short shorts upon arrival. It doesn’t matter; Blaine is chasing the looking that comes after, when they settle in and Kurt’s eyes drifted to all the skin Blaine left uncovered.

“Are you comfortable?” Kurt asks as the settle in for binge-watching _Jersey Shore_ , which is as close as he comes to acknowledging Blaine’s new style choices.

Blaine snuggles into Kurt’s side before responding, “ _Very_.” He feels sillier than the vain men they’re watching obsess over themselves through constantly working out and tanning, but Kurt watches him more than he watches the screen. Kurt shifts next to him on the couch, haltingly drapes an arm over Blaine’s shoulders, and grins at his success.

Blaine soaks up the attention. It's scandalous to suggest stripping layers in the middle of their mild-mannered dates, but neither of them have qualms at the layers being gone at the start as long as there's an alternative, perfectly valid reason for Blaine’s aversion to clothes like the summer heat. Blaine can pretend Kurt helped get him half undressed. That he took off his shirt because Kurt asked. That Kurt’s looks of longing turned into requests for more. And maybe Blaine’s favorite fantasy will come true and Kurt will join him in abbreviated summer wear. It's so hot out, and Blaine is so hot for him; Kurt has to realize that, even if Blaine hasn't put it into words. 

Halfway through the summer, a heat wave has all residents of Lima, Ohio resigned to the indoors except Kurt, who is lovesick enough to agree to suffer through the commute to the Anderson house in his all-black, heat-absorbent car to meet an even more intense heat indoors that Blaine feels a fleeting twinge of guilt for creating. The enclosed space created a heavy, sauna-esque effect throughout the house. Gel and sweat battle for control of Blaine’s hair and the tendrils at his temples hint at a victory for sweat.

Blaine pushes at the loose locks as he composes his look before opening the door. His shorts live up to their name with only a scant few inches to the legs to show off the handiwork of sunless tanner he rubbed into his thighs to match the sunless tanner on his chest. The fake tan isn't perfect at hiding his former pallor in places rarely exposed, he doesn’t have the abs he wants and gives up on the idea of painting them in since Kurt will be too close to fall for stage makeup tricks, and he ultimately doesn’t look that different from the start of the summer when his mission of self-improvement began, but time and Kurt’s lack of subtlety have given him confidence.

“I don’t even know if I want to hug you,” Kurt teases. His arms enclose Blaine before he finishes speaking.

Even when Blaine thinks he can hardly bear another degree of heat, Blaine welcomes Kurt’s body heat through what appears to be a single thin layer of cotton. Blaine feels bold enough to press in for a kiss that opens Kurt’s mouth immediately and sends Kurt’s arms over his shoulders. As they kiss Kurt’s hands brush bare skin hyper-attuned to each touch in his chosen state of undress.

“God, it’s too hot for this,” Kurt pants when he untangles himself and invites himself through the foyer. “It’s like 110 degrees in the shade. Did you know McKinley turns on the heat at dances when they want everyone to finally go home?”

“Oh. That’s… Really?” Blaine remembers plenty about the last of his visits to Kurt’s school, but temperature was the least uncomfortable aspect of prom. He dripped with sweat by the end of that night – he couldn’t say now if it was cold sweat or not – and Kurt pretended not to notice the clamminess of Blaine’s hand holding his and the other on his waist.

“Do you have something you want to say, Blaine?” Kurt teases. “Is it time for me to go home? I just got here.”

Perception skewed by Kurt’s experiences or not, _toxic_ rings through Blaine’s thoughts each time Kurt’s high school comes up in conversation. The administration there is so concerned about appearances that they’d purposefully force students out and make them think it was their own volition. He didn’t want to be like that. He doesn’t want to pull any kind of manipulative stunt because he’s too cowardly to say what he wants.

“Hey, can you wait a sec? I’ll be right back.” The silly game where he plays with the heat and waits for Kurt to say or do something doesn't seem cute or clever anymore. Too hot to be close isn’t what Blaine intends at all. He ticks the thermostat in the hallway over and the air conditioning exhaled coolness immediately.

“I’m sorry about that, I didn’t think …” Blaine trails off at the sight that greets him when he turns back into the kitchen.

Kurt stretches like a model – _oh god he’s shirtless_ – as he presses to the refrigerator to absorb coolness through the stainless steel door. He shifts coyly when he realizes Blaine has returned.

“This is what you wanted, right? You gave me a three month long strip tease. I can only assume it’s a sauna in here for a reason.”

A few seconds pass before Blaine’s mind registers that there was a question somewhere between the shock and the expanse of gorgeous skin. Kurt fills the silence with a _come hither_ look that would put Sandy at the end of _Grease_ to shame and that Blaine suspects Kurt has been practicing in the mirror.

It's possible Blaine’s mind overheats with the rest of him and Kurt shirtless is a mirage in a desert – Blaine will reach out, hit cool stainless steel, and non-mirage Kurt will laugh at him from the couch for being so clumsy. Blaine braces for impact. He doesn't crash - Kurt pads his landing - but he just might combust. And he thought just one thin layer between them felt magical. _Not rushing_ or not, they should have been doing this ages ago. He should've just asked. 

“I want you to stay. However you want. Please know this isn’t me trying to chase you away,” Blaine reassures fervently before he closes the space between their lips. He’s been silly, hinting at what he wanted instead of using words, projecting ease in his own skin but afraid to ask for this or invite Kurt to speak his own wants.

Kurt gives up his grip on the door hinges for a grip on Blaine and closes the space for him, which shuts up Blaine at the first brush of lips. Kissing trumps talking, at least for a moment.

“Of course I want you here. I want you so bad,” he keeps reassuring even though Kurt seems to need no reassurance. Blaine intersperses words with quick pecks. “I think wanting you affects my judgment.”

Blaine is grateful for the cool surface and the cool air because they can't kiss without touching more than just lips. His hands start at his sides but soon reach for Kurt. He adores Kurt’s waist. His hands settle on the narrow curve, Kurt pink and flushed and Blaine tan. Kurt’s hands explore the back of Blaine’s exposed thighs right where his shorts ended and Blaine choked on air. Kurt’s hands are both the balm and the cause of the itch.

“We’re not having sex yet,” Kurt informs as his hands wander over Blaine’s bare skin but skip over the areas still covered.

“I noticed?”

Kurt laughs.

“I mean I respect that!” Blaine amends. “I absolutely respect that. We don’t have to. I like this. This is – _Kurt_ – this is really good.”

Kurt hums in agreement.

"You know I'm not expecting you to be... You know, like, a sex kitten to be hot."

"Is it not working?" Kurt’s confident air falters but the haughtiness remains. 

“You don’t have to be anyone you’re not for me!” Blaine says. “You’re perfect.”

“I could say the same about my suddenly bronzed boyfriend, but I’m hoping he already has that figured out.” Kurt taps on the fake tan over Blaine’s heart.

Blaine leaves the air conditioner alone after that, although Vanity Lessons with Cooper continue occasionally, because he does still want to keep Kurt interested.

Blaine realizes how profoundly maintaining Kurt’s interest won’t be a problem when fall weather hits and Blaine retires his summer wardrobe, leading to Kurt waggling a copy of _Jersey Shore_ with a post-it that says _costume ideas_ at Blaine and declaring, “We need new reasons for you to be shirtless.”


End file.
